Why?
by DreamShadows
Summary: Chris is able to help someone he risked everything for, and hurt more by someone, he thought he would never see again. R
1. Chapter 1

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to see what you all thought of my writing before I wrote a longer one. They usually are pretty long. So tell me what you think, and if you like it, I will add more!

* * *

Chris ran down the stairs, and disappeared into the kitchen. "Tell me what you are doing this instant!" Piper shouted as she ran after him. 

"You'll jus-" Chris started to yell back, but the end of his sentence was filled with a cut off yell, and a thump into the wall.

"Are you okay?" Piper yelled as she ran into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks, as she saw a man with long dirty blond hair, with an athame in his hand, holding a gasping Chris up by his shirt.

"Mom, get out of here!" Chris yelled when he saw her. As the man looked at her, Chris made a flick of his wrist, and she was orbed out, and to magic school.

"Now that wasn't very nice." The man said, as he turned back to Chris.

"Go to hell Wyatt." Chris spat.

"Oh little brother, so much to learn, I'm already there. This goody-goody atmosphere that you have going on here, it sickens me." Wyatt hissed at Chris.

"Well, I guess that you're gonna be sick for a while." Chris said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He started to push Wyatt away, but Wyatt pushed him to the floor, and with a flick of his wrist ropes were conjured over his body. Chris tried to orb, but found that he couldn't. Wyatt brought a vile out of his pocket, and leaned over Chris.

"Can't have you getting away this time." Wyatt sneered. Wyatt waved his hand, and Chris couldn't move at all, the liquid in the vile was then shoved down his throat. He gagged, but suddenly found himself so weak, that even if he could move, his struggles would have done nothing except amuse his older brother.

Leo came in the room at that instant, and what he saw shocked him. Chris was tied to the floor, and wasn't moving, and there was a man standing over him with an athame. When the man saw Leo, he smirked, and with a wave of his hand, sent Leo flying into nearby wall, into unconsciousness.

He turned his attention back to Chris, and said; "Let's get this show moving, shall we?" He then waved the ropes away, and grabbed Chris by his shirt, orbing away.

* * *

Chris awoke with his hands tied above his head, hanging over the floor. He was alone in the room, which was more like a cave. He tried to orb, but found that he couldn't, and heard a laugh coming from the other room. "Little brother, didn't think I would let you get away that easily did you? No, I took a few cautionary measures to prevent you from leaving. If this deal is going to go down, then I need to keep you here, until the buyer shows up." Wyatt said as he entered the room, without another word, just a smirk, he left again.

'_Buyer?' What could he have meant by that? _

Chris struggled to get his hands free, but after an hour or so, his struggles ceased when he found that the ropes weren't going to break, and his wrists were rubbed raw from the effort. There was nothing he could do, except wait, and hope that he got another chance to free himself.

TBC

* * *

A/N: What did you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

He hung limply in the chains that bound him, feeling the drain of the spells Wyatt had been using on him. Wyatt had come in an hour before, and forced more of the un-orbing potion down Chris's throat, and then had gagged him, so he couldn't get away. There was no way for him to say a spell, and no way to orb, so he just had to hope that the sisters would find him before the buyer came, but that solution was becoming less and less likely. There was a growing feeling of dread in the pit of Chris' stomach as he heard a lot of talking coming from the other room.

His struggles to free himself renewed, and his shoulders burned from the effort. He remembered how he had escaped the chains when he had been captured by a demon before, and cringed. But then again if it had worked before, then it could work again.

He shut his eyes, and bit his lip. Yanking his hands, he dislocated his thumbs, and pulled his hands through the chains. Now that his hands were free, he fell to the floor with an unceremonious, 'thump.' The voices quieted, and he saw the door start to open. He pulled the gag from his mouth, put his thumbs back in their joints, and stood, ready to fight. The door opened the rest of the way, and Chris tensed.

Wyatt looked at Chris with a dumbfounded expression on his face. How had Chris gotten loose? He wondered. The thought fled as he saw the blood drain from Chris' face. He looked in the direction of his gaze, and saw Heather, the women paying for Chris. "What's the matter Chris, don't like Heather?" Wyatt asked in a condescending tone.

"If you think that's Heather, or even a woman, you should check your witch status. That is Lycaleon, the demon that killed mom." Chris yelled. He lunged at Lycaleon, only to be tossed against the wall with a wave of the demon's hand. The disguise dropped and Lycaleon stood there before them in his true form.

Lycaleon had long, stringy, black hair, and electric blue eyes. From his right lower cheek, to above his eye brow, there was a jagged scar. Chris had done that with an athame the day that Lycaleon had killed their mom. Chris turned his attention to Wyatt and sneered at the shocked look that was plastered on his face.

"You the all powerful, twice-blessed dark lord; couldn't even sense a simple concealment spell. Especially on the person that killed our mother." He yelled, standing up. His arm wrapped around his stomach, protecting the rib that had been broken when he had been thrown against the wall. He turned back to Lycaleon, and said in a cold tone; "And you; you sadistic, self serving, son-of-a-bi--" He was cut off in mid-word. Lycaleon raised his hand, and sent Chris into the wall, and smashing back against the wall. He closed his hand, and Chris started clawing at his throat, as an invisible force started choking him.

"You should watch your tongue." Lycaleon hissed. He raised his other hand, and made a punching motion, sending a telekinetic punch into Chris' stomach. He was about to do it again, when Wyatt formed an electric and fire ball in his hand, and threw it into his chest. As soon as Lycaleon was just a pile of ashes, something happened to Wyatt.

Chris looked on in shock. Wyatt turned from a long haired all black wearing demon lord, into something Chris thought he would never see again. Wyatt's long, curly, hair went to a short spiked, and he was suddenly wearing a white tee-shirt and sand blasted blue jeans. He turned to look at Chris, his usual cold blue eyes, showing joy, and concern.

"You okay?" He asked, walking over.

"Yeah, peachy." Chris muttered, and Wyatt stopped, looking at him as if he had been stricken. "Look, you were evil since I was fourteen, and you just turned completely different..." Chris said, looking up at him. Wyatt's face formed into one of understanding. "You probably won't remember anything later anyway." He added. He tried to stand, and made it into a hunched position, gasping at the pain in his ribs, and shoulder. Wyatt ran over to him, and helped him stand, placing an arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry that I can't heal you, but dad never got the chance to show me, before..." He started to say, and then cut off as his voice broke.

"Hey, it's not your fault that he left when mom was killed." Chris soothed, '_It was mine'_ He added mentally. The anger, and resentment that he had been holding against his brother for years, started to dissipate. Memories started to drift away from his grasp, and new ones formed. His concentration was broken when he felt pain course through his ribs and shoulder again. He looked at Wyatt, and asked; "Can you orb us to the manor, I don't think I can at the moment." Wyatt looked surprised at his brother's admission, and then agreed.

A shower of bright blue encased them, and they dissipated moments later, leaving them in the attic of the manor. Wyatt helped Chris over to the couch, and then set himself on a mission to find Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Coming back moments later, Piper immediately hugged Chris, and he hissed in pain. She looked at him dismayed, and said; "Shirt off, now mister." He agreed, and took a long and careful time trying to get it over his head.

Once his shirt was removed, they saw his shoulder and torso covered in bruises. "LEO!" Piper yelled. When there was no answer after a few minutes, she again yelled; "LEO! Get your white-lighting ass down here this instant, your son needs you!"

Within seconds he appeared, and asked; "What's wrong with Wyatt?" The whole room went quiet, and Chris looked depressed. He put his shirt back on, and Leo looked at him. Seeing the depressed look that now only filled Chris' eyes; seeing him shut down again; he started walking towards Chris, only to have Wyatt stand in his way.

"You stay the hell away from him, you bastard!" Wyatt growled. Everyone in the room looked to him. "He just saved the future, from me; and you still treat him like you did, when you blamed him for mom's death." Everyone gasped, and tears formed in Chris' eyes when they looked to him. He stood up, and orbed out. Wyatt searched for him desperately, and found him on top of The Golden Gate Bridge. "Oh SHIT!" He said, and everyone looked back to him.

"What-" Leo started to ask, but was cut off by a hard right hook into his jaw by Wyatt.

"You did this, you always do this. Treat him like shit, and then wonder why he wants to kill himself. Did you know that he has thought about killing himself almost constantly since he's been here, because of you. Stay the hell away from him, or deal with me." With that he orbed out, leaving a room full of shocked family.

Wyatt orbed to the bridge, and saw Chris sitting there, his eyes full of tears. "Why does he hate me so much, Wy?" Chris asked, his voice so small, that Wyatt could barely hear him.

He walked over, and wrapped his arms around his little brother, who leaned into his embrace. "I don't know, Chris, I don't know." He whispered, and soothed his little brother for a while more. After about twenty minutes, he said; "Why don't we get you to the hospital. You need to get you shoulder and ribs looked at bud." When Chris nodded, he orbed them to P3, and then they walked to the hospital.

The whole time they were walking, and then while Wyatt was waiting for Chris at the hospital, all Wyatt thought was, '_I don't know Chris, but I promise that he won't hurt you again.'_

A/N: So what did you think?

Tell me, and for each review there shall be a rubber ducky handed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt was in the waiting room for at least three hours, before the doctor assigned to Chris finally came out. Chris was asleep in a room, on medication to help him deal with the pain. He had a sprained wrist, a broken ribs, and two cracked ribs. Wyatt walked over to Chris, and sighed. He had blocked the bond between their family, their father especially, so that they couldn't be found.

Seeing the shape that his brother was in, he almost called his father. He held his tongue, knowing it would hurt Chris more if he did. Instead he went over to Chris, took his hand, and squeezed. Releasing it, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of black charcoal, and went over to one of the white walls that surrounded them.

He raised his hand, and drew a triquetra on the wall. He said the new spell that he had formed from an old one, to take them back to the future.

"Hear these words,

Hear my cries,

Spirits on the other side,

I call on the Haliwell line.

Take us back,

Widening the crack in space and time."

He then backed up, and threw a potion at the wall. The wall glowed blue, and he walked over to Chris. Picking him up, after taking out the IV's in his hand, he set a note down that he had been writing while he was waiting in the waiting room. He let down his shields, and waited long enough to see the blue orbs forming his family arrive.

He carried Chris to the glowing wall, and with one last look back, and a deep breath, he stepped through the portal. As he came out the other side, he gasped at how much had changed. He had memories from both his old life, and his new one, and on the other hand, he wasn't that surprised. In one set of memories, the world had always looked like this, but in the other set, it had been years since it had looked like this.

He orbed to the manor, and set Chris down in his room. He carefully laid him down on the bed, and covered him down with a worn quilt that their mother had made, with a comfort spell laced in it, she had made it for him the day before his fourteenth birthday. Making sure that Chris was settled, and comfortable, he walked out of the room, and orbed down into the kitchen after shutting the door.

His mother was in the kitchen, along with his aunts, but his father was no where around. He wondered why that was, and then a blast of memory hit him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Chris... Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang, and clapped as a now fourteen year old Chris blew out his candles. _

"_So Chris, how does it feel to be fourteen?" A happy Leo asked his son._

"_It-" Chris was about to answer, as a darklighter arrow flew through his shoulder, and into Leo's chest. Leo fell to the floor, dead before he hit. Chris just looked at him shocked, and crumpled to the floor as he felt the poison coursing through him. Tears sprang to his eyes as he tried to move to help his dad, but Wyatt held him firmly through his weak struggles._

_Paige had called for her father, who had orbed in immediately, and once he saw the scene he dropped to his knees, and healed Chris who was unconscious. He looked from Leo to Piper, who shook her head, and a tear ran down his cheek._

_**End Flashback...**_

Sam, Paige's dad had saved Chris that day, but they had lost Leo. No matter what timeline they were in, Chris always lost someone he loved on his birthday.

His family smiled at him, and he said; "Aunt Paige, can you call your dad?" When she nodded, but gave him a questioning glance, he said; "Chris is back, and he was hurt in the past." She looked at him worried, and called for her father.

They all went upstairs, and into Chris' room, where Phoebe asked the question on the power of threes' minds. "How do you know it's really him?"

Wyatt sighed and walked over to Chris. "Because I went back to the past, and because of this." He lifted Chris' arm, and moved the band that was on his wrist. As he moved it there on a patch of un-tanned skin was a triquetra. They all nodded, and Sam healed Chris. He gave Paige a hug, and a kiss on her forehead, and then orbed away.

"Well I have some cooking to do. He has lost weight, and that cannot be tolerated." Piper said, and walked out of the room.

Wyatt smiled as his aunts started fussing over Chris, everything was back to normal...

or was it?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoyed the update!


	4. Power Surge

Chris woke in a room that he thought he would never see again. But when he looked through his memory, he found that it had always been there in one set of memories, and in the other, it had been a museum run by Wyatt and his demons. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt.

He stood up and went to his closet. Pulling out a black tee shirt, a pair of jeans, and a faded blue sweatshirt, he went to the bathroom. He started up the water and undressed. The aches that ran through his body pronounced themselves, as he moved to shed himself of the clothing he had worn from the past. He threw the clothes in the garbage, and took off the necklace that past Piper had given him the day after she had found out that he was her son.

The necklace had a black rope cord that was threaded through a dog tag that said, "C. P. Halliwell" with a small triquetra right below it. He looked at it intently for a moment, and then set it on the sink. As he stepped into the hot spray, he groaned, the water loosened his muscles, and helped sooth the aches away. He stayed in under the water for about twenty minutes, and then stepped out. he got dressed, and as he picked up the necklace, he was hit full force with a premonition. It was so strong that he was actually knocked off his feet, and ended up on the floor with a loud thud.

'_Who are you?' Paige screamed, as she was gripped by her neck and shoved into the wall. There was a loud snap, and Phoebe screamed as she tried to get up and help her younger sister. She looked around her, and saw Piper on the floor, holding her chest, as it bled from a stab wound. Looking back at Paige, she knew there was nothing she could do for her, so she screamed for Leo, and then went after the demon that was standing over Paige's limp body. _

_With a kick to the face, his head snapped back, and she ran for athame that had been taken from the hole in Piper's chest. She took it and threw it straight into the demons chest, but before he blew up, he threw a fire ball at her, hitting her in the stomach, and throwing her into the wall behind her, a good ten feet above the ground. _

_As the demon went up in flames, a darklighter appeared, just as Leo orbed in. The darklighter released an arrow at Leo, and hit him in the shoulder. Leo crumpled to the ground, and the darklighter laughed, before black orbing away. _

Chris gasped and his body shook as the premonition ended. He looked up from his position on the floor, and saw, Wyatt, his aunts, his mother, and Jordan his twin sister.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked, helping Chris up off the floor.

"I got a new power." Chris said, and everyone looked at him shocked.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Premonitions." He mumbled, and he heard a sharp intake of breath from Phoebe. Before anything else could be asked, he said; "I have to go back."

"What? Why?" Piper asked.

"There's going to be an attack on them in the attack." He said.

"How do you know that it's an attack in the past?" Jordan asked, finally speaking up.

"Dad was there." He said, and he walked out, seeing the shocked look on everyone's face.

He walked strait to the attic and over to the book. Remembering something from this timeline's memories, he walked over to the cupboard and opened the second drawer down, and pulled out a blue potion. Seeing the chalk draw triquetra on the wall, he recited the spell that would take him and anyone else back to the past..

"Chris, it's too dangerous, you can't go back there!" Wyatt and Jordan called behind him.

"I have to, you can join me if you like though." Chris said, and with one last look at his family, he stepped through the portal. He ended up back in the attic that was inhabited by Paige, Piper, and Phoebe.

"Chris?" Piper asked, walking over to him as she saw him step through the portal. "We thought we would never see you again!" She said, and with an unexpected move, she hugged him.

"Yeah, neither did I, but it appears that I am destined to save my family at every turn. So they gave me a new power." He said, pointing up. Wyatt and Jordan walked out of the portal just as he finished talking. Piper hugged Wyatt, and walked to Jordan.

"And who is this?" She asked, to no one in particular. The woman that stood before her looked almost identical to Chris, with long brown hair that reached down to her waist.

Chris, Wyatt, and Jordan looked to each other, and nodded. "This is Jordan, your daughter, and my twin sister." Chris said.

"I have a daughter?" She asked. They all nodded, and she pulled Jordan into a hug. "I always wanted a daughter." She said.

Jordan smiled, lighting up her blue-green eyes. "I have a feeling that you didn't feel that way during labor." She said, and they all laughed. The laughter was soon cut off, as a demon appeared in the attic, and with a move of his hand, an athame was embedded into Chris side, and he was thrown back into the wall. Jordan screamed as she felt her brother's pain, and went over to him. Her empathic abilities kicked in, and she could feel all of the pain and fear of everyone around them. She took out the athame, and called to Wyatt, to heal Chris.

As he was healing Chris, she stood, her eyes turning black, and all the windows in the attic shattered. Seeing this, the demon called to all the demons that were waiting in the underworld, and they all shimmered in. There was about twenty of them in all.

Chris stood up, and went up beside Jordan, looking at her, they both nodded. He linked a hand with her, and his eyes darkened to a pitch black. Wyatt went and got his aunts and mother, and pulled them back inside of his force field.

Chris and Jordan raised their hands, and a wind picked up, coming through the windows. Their hair blew, and closing their eyes, they threw their arms back down, causing the ground to shake, and every one of the demons to go up in flames. Wyatt's shield lowered, and he went to catch his siblings as they fell to the floor drained. "What was that?" Phoebe asked as she came up behind him, along with his mom and Paige.

"That was the power of the twins from a charmed one. Even when they aren't linked like they were today, they are some of the most powerful beings in the world." Wyatt said as he lowered Chris and Jordan to the floor. "When they are linked they are almost as powerful as I am. We, " He said, motioning to Chris, Jordan, and himself; "are the new charmed ones." Wyatt said. "They can feel each other's pain, and can read their thoughts and feelings."

"Wow!" Came the response from all three sisters.

"Yeah." Chris said, and Jordan and himself regained their strength. "Do you have any of the potion, Wyatt?" Chris asked, and Wyatt nodded. He took out two vials filled with bluish liquid and handed them to Jordan and Chris. They drank the potions, and at their mother's quizzical look, Chris said, "It helps us regain our strength." She nodded, and then looked up as Leo orbed in.

"There was a massive power surge, and…" He said, and then looked before him. "Chris, Wyatt, and who are you?" He asked Jordan.

"I, am your daughter, Jordan; and Chris' twin. We were the massive power surge." Jordan said, and then gasped as five dark lighter's black orbed into the attic.

A/N: So what did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, but I figured that... I would well give you all an early Christmas present.

* * *

Chris flung his hand out, and shoved three of the dark lighters away. Another one raised his crossbow, and aimed at Leo. Chris couldn't let that happen, so he pushed his father out of the way, and received an arrow in his arm for the effort. He kept fighting, though the poising was starting to take effect.

Jordan and Wyatt looked over at him, as they fought dark lighters themselves, and were unable to help him, as three more dark lighters black orbed in.

They took a hold of a now weak and drowsy Chris, and even though he continued to struggle, they black orbed him to the Underworld, Jordan and Wyatt fighting to get to him all the way.

Wyatt and Jordan were able to get all of the dark lighters vanquished with the help of Leo and Piper. Wyatt went straight to the Book of Shadows for a summoning spell, and almost burned the book when he couldn't find one. Jordan put her hand on his arm to calm him, but it didn't work, and he burst from the emotions. (Not literally.)

"I told him it was too dangerous to come back here! But did he listen? NO! He had to save the family once again, and he got himself shot and kidnapped for it!" Wyatt yelled.

Jordan connected her mind with his, soothing him. She pulled him into a hug without saying anything, and could feel the fear and anger inside him. "He'll be okay, but you aren't helping, so shut up, and help me figure out how to get him back!"

* * *

Chris was dumped unceremoniously on the ground. He groaned as his arm connected with the dirt floor. The wound was still bleeding, and the arrow still stuck out from his skin. It would take longer for him to die with the arrow in such an un-life threatening wound.

There was a laugh from behind him, and he struggled to get to his knees. When he tried to turn around, the world spun, and he was forced back down onto his hands and knees.

The same laugh sounded, and it made him angry. There was nothing that he could do, but he was determined not to show weakness to whoever it was that had him.

Chris tried to orb, but the man or woman that had him, grabbed a hold of his orbs, and sent him sprawling onto his back. That was the first time that he had gotten a good look at his attacker, and he was afraid. The fear didn't show, only a normal calm, but it was there, and Chris wasn't used to the feeling.

"Are you the one from the future, or the one from the past?" Chris asked, his voice hard.

"Oh me, I'm from the future." The man answered, and laughed when Chris' eyes blazed in anger.

"You son of a-!" Chris started to yell, but was silenced with a solid kick to his ribs. The kick sent him into the wall, and the resounding crack was loud enough to echo through the tunnel. He gasped, and his vision blurred as the pain intensified.

"You will not insult me, especially when you are not in the position to do anything about it!" The man yelled back, and Chris flinched, knowing the demon was right.

"Why, Damien?" Chris gasped out. "Why would you kill my cousin, Prue?" Chris tried to make his voice sound menacing, but his voice wavered as he remembered Prue lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, and Damien standing over laughing. He had watched it happen, while he lay on the sidelines, a stab wound to his stomach; his wrists bound, and a gag over his mouth.

"Why, why, why?" Damien mocked. Damien looked Chris straight in the eye, and answered; "Because she, like you, was a menace. You with all your little good versus evil moral crap!" He voice was cinical, yet serious at the same time.

Chris went to raise his hand to throw Damien into the wall with his telekinesis, but he was stopped with a telekinetic hold on himself by Damien. He was hauled into the air, and thrown against the wall, where he was chained, and gagged.

"We can't have you insulting me, now can we?" The man laughed as he took in Chris' predicament. "Did you really think that _you,_ of all people could hurt me after what happened the last time?" Damien asked, and slapped the side of Chris' face mockingly.

Chris yelled something out that was muffled by the gag, and Damien laughed again.

"You can't even made a good comeback like you used to. You don't deserve to be alive, let alone a Halliwell." Damien said, and then looked thoughtful at Chris for a moment. "Though you did injure me pretty badly before, so I suppose you are kind of strong. But for that is why you are here. I want revenge, and I'm going to take it. You won't even want to live when I'm finished with you." Damien said, and flamed out, leaving Chris hanging alone in the dark tunnel of the Underworld.

* * *

Wyatt yelled, and threw a potion cauldron at the wall. Jordan didn't even spare him a glance, she just said; "Calm down, you aren't helping Chris by destroying the house." Wyatt growled at her, and orbed downstairs into the kitchen of the manor, where his mother was.

"Do you need anything honey?" Piper Halliwell asked, as she watched her son fume in anger and guilt.

"Yeah, Chris." He said, and Piper walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Sweetie, you'll get him back, I know you will, so does he. You just have to stop blaming yourself, and stop getting angry with your sister. It's not helping, just making things worse, and you're hurting her every time you do." Piper told Wyatt soothingly, and pulled him into a hug.

"She's not hurt mom, she's just as mad as I am." Wyatt said.

"You are hurting her, she just knows how to mask it, but I can feel it. I'm surprised that you can't, I thought you had a stronger bond with her than that." Piper said, and Wyatt looked up at her.

"I do, but Chris' pain is kind of clouding that at the moment, I had to take an empath blocking potion just to get the pain to lessen a little." Wyatt said, and Piper could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"I know honey, but you'll find him soon, and it will all go away." Piper said, and Wyatt nodded.

"I love you mom." Wyatt said, and then orbed back upstairs before she could say it back. He found Jordan at the same table she had been sitting at before, but she was different somehow. He walked over to her, and lifted her head. There were tears streaking her face, and he whispered, "Sorry," before pulling her into a hug. "We'll get him back, Jo." Wyatt said, and in his mind, he added, _I hope._

_

* * *

_

A/N: So what did you all think? I know I said that this story was on hiatus, but I had a huge idea popping moment, and had to add this chapter.

Read and Review.

AMC


	6. Chapter 6

I am so glad that you guys liked the last chapter, thanx for the reviews.

* * *

"Alright, this one should work, are you ready?" Wyatt asked, and Jordan nodded. 

"_Hear these words,  
__Hear our cries,  
__Spirits of the Halliwell line.  
__Blood to blood,  
__We call the brother that is missing,  
__The one who was taken,  
__By an enemy of the chosen."_

A white light surrounded them, and took them to a tunnel in the Underworld. There was a loud scream that they recognized as Chris, and both of them took off running. As they got closer, Jordan doubled over in pain, and when Wyatt started to stop for her, she motioned for her to keep going. He squeezed her arm, and went on.

* * *

**15 minutes earlier in the cave:**

"I will make you scream, Halliwell." Damien said, his voice menacing. There was glee in his eyes as he thought about the prospect of causing more pain. He went over, and tore the shirt that Chris was wearing off of him. As the material was ripped off, a triquetra mark was revealed on Chris' right forearm.

Damien fingered the mark for a minute, and then laughed to himself. There was no apparent reason for the laughter, and it made Chris cringe. Chris watched as a whip was pulled out, and then Damien added his own power to it, make the whip set a flame.

Before he knew what had happened, the flaming whip was biting into the skin of his abdomen. He bit his lip to prevent the scream from escaping his mouth. There were four more hits in quick succession. The last one overlapped another mark, and made a gash about half an inch deep. Chris groaned but that was the only response that Damien received from the boy.

Damien drew a knife out from his pocket, and walked over to Chris. Grabbing a hold of Chris' arm, Damien pushed the knife into Chris' skin. He didn't stop until the blade hit the bone, and then cut over the triquetra mark. When he was done, Chris was sweating from the pain, and the concentration it took him to hold back the scream that threatened to tear itself from his throat.

The mark bled heavily, and Damien laughed. Taking the knife that he had used to cut the triquetra into Chris' arm, he pulled it back, and then embedded it into Chris' shoulder. The man screamed at the unexpected move. Damien just laughed and walked away from Chris, leaving the knife where it was. Chris tried to move, but the action moved the knife in his arm, making it bleed, and cut into the muscle. Chris moaned from the pain, and heard a crash.

Looking up, Chris saw Wyatt wave his hand, and send Damien flying into the wall of the cave. Wyatt then conjured an athame to him, and threw it at Damien. The athame landed in the demon's chest, and he exploded into flames.

Wyatt looked up, and saw Chris hanging on the wall, looking at him. "Oh god, Chris." Wyatt said, and took a good look at his brother. Chris' right arm was bleeding profusely, and the knife was still embedded into his shoulder. There were burn and laceration marks all over his chest and stomach.

Wyatt immediately ran over to him, and took the chains off of him. He caught him, as Chris fell forward. He took Chris in his arms, and carried him to where Jordan was in the cave. Taking a hold of her shoulder, he orbed all three of them to the manor, and laid Chris down on the couch in the attic. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt called out, as he placed his hand on the handle of the knife.

"On three, okay Chris?" He asked, and when Chris nodded, he started counting. "One, two," he tightened his hold on the knife as he heard the door open behind him, and sensed all of his family there. A pair of small, cold hands covered his, and he looked up to see Jordan nod her head. "Three," he said, and they both pulled the knife from Chris' shoulder, driving a scream from Chris, who tried to move away from the pain, and ended up on the floor, with a thump.

Leo hurried over to where Jordan, Wyatt, and Chris were. With Wyatt, he lifted Chris back on the couch. They both, along with Jordan reached out their hands to heal Chris. It was taking too long, and Chris' eyes rolled back.

Paige came over, and added her powers to the mix, and slowly the marks started to fade. All of them except the triquetra and the stab mark in his shoulder healed completely. Leo muttered something, and then healed the wound on his shoulder, but when he tried to do the same on the triquetra mark, a blinding red light came from it, and threw him back against the wall.

Chris moaned in his sleep, and a thin sheen of sweat appeared on his body. Jordan clutched her arm where she had the same triquetra birth mark, and she felt it burn. She looked down, and saw that it was glowing red.

"Their powers blended when he cursed the athame, and then cut into the birth mark." Jordan said, almost unconsciously, and looked around at everyone. Leo nodded, and went back over to them.

"That's why I can't heal him. The combined power along with the curse is blocking me. If I try to, it could kill Chris, and you." Leo said, looking at Jordan. There was a moan, and Chris shifted. His eyes opened, and he looked up at them.

"Who are you?" He asked, and they all looked at him. "Wy, Jo; who is that man?" He asked gripping their arms, and staring pointedly at Leo. "Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe; who is that man?" He asked again when no one answered him. There was fear in his eyes as he looked atthe man that he didn't recognize.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like that twist. I hadn't figured out how to incorporate it yet, so I figured adding it there would do the most damage... 

Hope you liked it, please read and review, so I know what you think.

I need ideas, so please give me any suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

I know that it has been a long time since Iupdated, and I know that some of you have to be very pissed at me, but my physical therapy, homework, and family have been keeping my rather busy. I had the rest of this story typed, but my computer crashed, so I have to rewrite the whole thing, please be patient.

I am very thankful for all the kind reviews, please keep them coming!

**

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

"_That's why I can't heal him. The combined power along with the curse is blocking me. If I try to, it could kill Chris, and you." Leo said, looking at Jordan. There was a moan, and Chris shifted. His eyes opened, and he looked up at them._

"_Who are you?" He asked, and they all looked at him.

* * *

_

"Who are you?" Chris repeated, looking at Leo; and trying to back farther away from the tall blond man who was standing over him. He looked at the two people standing on either side of him, and knew that he should somehow know them.

The sensation that he should be afraid of the blond haired man kneeling beside him was strong, and he tried to push himself further into the corner of the couch. He knew that he had powers, and where he had grown up; what he had done in his life, his own name, and how old he was, but he had no idea who anyone was.

"What do you mean, who are we?" The tall blond man with green eyes asked him, and he shrunk further into himself.

"Who are you?" He repeated, his tone pleading, and full of fear. He was afraid of these seemingly nice people, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Chris, look at me, and hold my hand." The brown haired girl on his right side said. Her voice was gentle, and he knew that he could trust her; he didn't know why, but there was a connection to her in his soul.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, his eyes flashing with fear as he placed his hands in hers.

"I'm going to try and help you." She said softly, and he shook his head, trying to pull away, but it was too late, and he felt a jerk in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Images flashed through Chris' mind, and he saw little boys running through the park, a little girl sitting beside him at a baseball game. The same girl on the playground at a school, smiling, her two front teeth missing, and a baseball hat turned backwards, over the top of her mid back reaching brown hair. 

He saw the same girl at the age of sixteen sitting with him in the sunroom of a big house. This memory seemed very vivid to him, and he was pulled into it.

* * *

"_Jo, why are you crying sis?" A sixteen year old Chris asked, as he sat down beside his twin in the sunroom of their house._

"_Emily, she was in a car accident yesterday." Jordan sobbed, and Chris absently stroked her fallen pieces of hair back behind her ears. He pulled her into a hug, and she sobbed into his shoulder, clenching and unclenching his shirt in her fists._

"_I am so sorry Jo, I know she was like a sister to you." Chris soothed, as he held her tight, rubbing circles on her back._

"_I don't know what to do." She said, and the tears came a little harder. "Her mother asked me to speak at the service, but I don't know if I can do it. I don't know what to do without her, Kit." Jordan cried, and Chris tightened his hold on her._

"_I will help you get through this, and if you can't talk at the service, I am sure that her parents will understand." Chris said, and Jordan nodded into his shoulder, but didn't let go of him._

"_Come on Jo, lets go rent a movie, any movie you want, even a chick-flick," he sounded disgusted at the word, and Jordan laughed as he went on, "and we can have a movie night tonight; just the two of us." Chris said, and Jordan lifted her head to look at him._

"_That sounds like fun Kit." Jordan said, and Chris nodded, smirking as if he was a genius. He got up, and started to pull her to the door, but her small voice stopped him. "Kit?" She asked, and he turned around to face her. _

_Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her face wasstill etched with sadness as she whispered, "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you." _

"_I'm always here for you Jo, always remember that." He said, and pulled her into a hug before they headed out the door.

* * *

_

"Jo?" He asked, and she smiled, still holding his hands. "I remember you," he said, his voice low, and her smile broadened. He looked around, and his joy turned to fear when he saw everyone else looking at him expectantly.

"But I don't remember them," he whispered, and she nodded, understanding that whatever was going on with her twin was taking a toll on his psyche.

"I know you don't, but they are your family, Kit." Jordan said, her tone soft, and he nodded, trying to feel safe with all of them, but for some reason he only felt safe with the four women who were around him; the two men just scared him, and he didn't know why.

Jordan put her hand on his head, and he felt himself getting tired, the edges of his vision blurring. He should have been afraid, but he wasn't; Chris felt safe and warm, right as everything went black.

TBC

* * *

I know it's short, and I know that it has been a **_very_** long time, but please review and tell me what you think, and what your ideas are for the next chapters.

Ana


End file.
